Typical telescopic or lengthwise adjustable automotive steering columns include a first member mounted on a second member for sliding movement in the direction of the longitudinal centerline of the steering column. The second member is usually rigidly connected to the vehicle body and a steering wheel is usually rotatably supported at the outboard end of the first member such that the steering wheel moves in-and-out with the first member relative to the second member. A common infinitely adjustable manual control for capturing the position of the first member relative to the second member includes a band or similar clamp anchored to the second member and looped around the first member. A lever manipulated by the driver loosens the band to permit infinite positional adjustment of the first member and tightens the band to fix or capture the adjusted position. Another common infinitely adjustable manual control for capturing the adjusted position of the first member includes friction shoes on one of the first and second members which are urged radially against the other by a longitudinally movable wedge controlled by the driver. The mechanical advantage of the wedge amplifies the longitudinal force on the shoe to generate high friction between the latter and the one of the members against which it bears to capture of the adjusted position of the first member relative to the second member. An infinitely adjustable manual control according to this invention positively captures of the adjusted position of the first member through meshing engagement of rack teeth on the first member and a clutch element on the second member.